Missed Match
by Midnight Ghost
Summary: Only the match-maker can make matches, and nobody else dare challenge her.
1. Chapter 1

**Missed-Match **

**The Fairy Cakes and Fiction Awards 2009!!! **(Hey, did you hear? If you don't know about this contest, your a turnip! Jeez, I'm glad I'm here!)

**Author**: Midnight-Ghost. Be afraid. Very afraid.

**Category: **Romance/Tiny bit of comedy

**Summary: **Only the match-maker can make matches, and nobody else dare challenge her.

**Disclaimer:** I was walking, and then I found Soul Eater on the floor! But when I picked it up, a worm ate it, so worm owns Soul Eater, not me.

Author's Note: I did NOT finish the anime, so you might not gets somethings, k?

-o-

Maka is the match-maker. Everyone knows that.

.

**The One Week Meet**

"Soul, your brother's visiting?" Maka's put down her book and faced Soul.

"Yeah... Wait, why?" Too late. Maka's mind was already churning.

…

"Marie-sensei! This is Soul's brother, and he needs a guide around Shibusen!" Marie turned and say a older Soul with flatter hair.

"Hai~" The pair walked out the room, Wes obliging to the cheerful-radiating woman, Marie happy to have an unofficial date who was hot.

"...Maka... Why does Wes need Marie-sensei to tour her around?" Maka gave him the inferior-being-don't-mess-with-me look. He shrunk back.

"I still don't get it..." Soul muttered while Maka flew off to spy on her first love birds.

The week flew by with lots of snores, rawrs, and love. When Wes had to leave, he kissed Marie on the lips for a full five seconds. Liz swears she counted. All the girls stared in awe.

Soul knew Maka had a hand in this, but he couldn't blame her yet.

Goddamn 10-hour Star Wars marathons.

.

**The One Sided Love**

Soul knew something was up when he saw Maka sit up straight one Saturday evening and said, "My spidey senses are tingling!" and ran out the door.

Either A)She's seeing a possibility as a match-maker or B) She was bitten by a radioactive spider and is now saving the world wearing a red and blue outfit and spider-webs.

He settled for B. He has been seeing a lot of blue and red lately. Or maybe it was Spirit and Black Star fighting over toothpaste again.

When Kim came over the next day with Jacqueline, and a happy Maka in the back, he thought, "Definatley Spider-Maka"

"So, Kim-chan, what's your problem?" Maka sat down on the couch with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Well," Kim said, taking a cup, "Lately Ox has been popping up every where. Even more than normal. And picking fights right when I turn a corner." She looked at Maka.

"Is he OK?" A glint appeared in Maka's eye.

"Well, we do have a spy here, Fu fu fu..." She turned to Soul, who was stuffing two cookies in his mouth.

He paled at the three girl's glares.

…

"I hate Maka... I hate Kim... I hate girls..." Soul chanted under his breath while going to school the day after IT happened.

"Oho! You dare challenge the Skilled General Lightning King? I accept, then! Prepare to rue your decision!"

"Didn't I tell you before that KING AND GENRAL ARE THE SAME THING?" A pissed off Black Star said.

"Howa!" And 10 seconds later a very dead looking Ox was on the floor.

"Dude... I seriously thought you told Kim that you wouldn't do this again." Kilik sweatdropped, while Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder danced around Ox and poked him every once in a while.

"Hmph." Black Star walked away. Soul was about to leave when,

"Ey. You, Soul. Come here." Soul found that the dead man was still alive and walked over to him.

"Was Kim watching? Huh?" Ox tugged Soul's pant leg.

"... No. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Ox got up and shifted his eyes, and then whispered,

"I'm going to ask her up, but she doesn't seem to notice me anymore. Isn't that bad?" Soul motioned the whole time about the increasingly growing dark aura behind Ox, but he didn't notice.

Harvard, Kilik, and the Pots backed into the background. Soul was halfway to safety when she exploded.

"IS THAT WHAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT? YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT SHALLOW? HUH- Hey, is that a bouquet of money?" She instantly stared at the... Bouquet Ox produced out of nowhere, filled with, you guessed it!, money and a rose in the middle. Kim's eyes were following at it as Ox cleared his throat.

"Kim, I know I have been hiding for you for a long time, and I have to say your beauty always strikes me dumb, and-"

"Hurry up Ox!" Maka and Kim yelled, Maka in the background.

"Ok, ok, geez, Kim, will you go out with me?" Ox was pulled into a bone-crushing hug and the money bouquet was taken in less then 2.5 seconds. (Maka had a stopwatch.)

"Yes, yes YES!!!" You could see the exclamation points in the air.

.

**The Jealous Love**

Black Star knew it. He saw Maka earlier today. She was staring at him... Like something cold with no soul. He knew he was next in her quest of match-making.

For once in his life he's happy he wasn't number one.

So the next day, he lurked in the shadows and actually stayed quiet for 5 hours.

"Come on... Only 5 more minutes..." Sweat come down his forehead.

Tsubaki looked at him worried. Black Star was quiet. In fact, the only sign of Black Star being himself is the looking-at-clock-to-go-faster look.

"So, Tsubaki, how are you?" The unsuspecting girl turned towards the very devious girl.

"Fine, how about you, Maka-chan?" A smile stretched across Maka's face. Trap was set.

"Ok, but," The sad girl eyes were put on, "But Soul's been acting real strange lately..."

Black Star's ears perked up. Was there something wrong with God's best friend?

"Maka... Turn around..." Stein looked like he was going to eat Maka after he dissected her.

"My house, after school, k?" Tsubaki whispered as Maka nodded.

…

"Ah, so that's what happening." Tsubaki nodded sympathetically as Maka spilled more words out.

Black Star could not believe it. How could his friend be such a jerk? He not only neglected chores, but he also was so inconsiderate? Whatever that meant.

He decided he would talk with him tomorrow.

"Well, thank you for listening to me, Tsubaki-chan!" Maka was eerily happy when she left.

Tsubaki just waved bye, while Black Star decided, maybe she forgot.

…

"Do you have audio?" Maka stared at Soul when she came home.

He nodded grimly as he looked up, headphone connected to a radio... Thing.

"Why did you have to bug their house, though? So not cool..." Maka ignored him and grabbed the headset.

"... Hey, Tsubaki, why does Soul have white hair? It makes him look old!"-BS(Black Star)

Maka sweatdropped.

Sigh-T(Tsubaki)

"Because it's his natural hair color."-T

"BUT NOBODY CAN HAVE WHITE HAIR UNTIL I, GOD, HAVE WHITE HAIR!"-BS

The sweatdrop grew bigger.

"But nobody has blue hair yet...?"-T

"...You know, what, your right! You're smart, Tsubaki!"-BS

Maka could see her blush, almost. She smiled. Oh yes, bugging their house was a big risk, but it was _so_ worth it.

…

"SOUL! I. HAVE. TO. TELL. YOU. SOMETHING!" Black Star's voice rang throughout Shibusen.

"What?"

"Why are you so-"

"No way, Tsubaki!"

"He didn't!"

"Hai! He did." Black Star turned to see a group of girls surrounding Tsubaki.

"But, he's older than you, isn't he?"

"Proper etiquette states that the first date you have should not be refused. Besides, he just asked me to help with Angela."

"But still! Besides, aren't you really hiding from the truth? It's a DATE." Maka popped out of nowhere to help Liz.

"Besides... The samurai is scary..." Crona pipped up.

"...SAMURAI? YOU... YOU MEAN... MIFUNE?" Black Star forgot to close his mouth after it fell open earlier.

They all turned to Black Star with evil, evil glares that should be in the Top Ten List of Torture.

"Y-you know, I can't believe Mifune is becoming a teacher and all..." Black Star weakly pointed at Shibusen.

They turned around, but by then Black Star knew one thing: Soul and Kid better be free this Saturday.

…

"Look at him. Despicable thing. I feel so_ sick_." Black Star whispered.

"He's a real gentleman... Your just jealous." Maka whispered. Black Star wondered why in hell was Maka Albarn was spying on _their_ date too.

"You have to admit, they are cute together..." Everyone stared at Soul, "What?"

Kid said something along the lines of, "And I thought I was the crazy one..."

"WAIT! T-that ice cream cone... It's... It's... THE MOST PERFECT THING I'VE EVER SEEN! (Except for Liz and Patti) BUT IT'S THE MOST PERFECT THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Following his eyes, the four of them saw a kid receiving an ice-cream cone.

"Kid... Don't even think about it..." Kid leaped out of the bush/tree they were hiding in, scared Tsubaki and Mifune, and the kid was now crying because Kid was trying to buy/force the cone from him.

Black Star fell out of his tree laughing his heart out.

Black Star was busted.

…

"You know, if you didn't want me to go, you could of just said something!" The fly on Black Star's wall wasn't found yet, and Maka could hear perfectly well.

"Hn~"-BS

"What do you have to say for yourself?" -T

"You shouldn't be talking to one of the Almighty Black Star's enemies!"-BS

"Hn~"-T

"This could ruin my godly reputation! I could end up like- like Soul!"-BS

Soul, who was conveniently drinking milk, spit it all over Blair, who just walked in the room.

Maka choose to ignore what happened next.

"Are you implying that Soul's an failure or something?"-T

Soul, who escaped and was drinking water because, admit it, trying to run away from a magical,boob-y cat is VERY tiring.

This time he spit it all over Maka, which, in the nick of time, managed to save a 300 dollar headset from destruction.

"Maka CHOP!"

So a dead Soul laid in a corner while Maka turned back to her headset(*cough*obsession*cough*)

"_Always Soul..._"-BS

"Hmm? You say something?"-T

"So God isn't enough for you, huh?"-BS

"What? WHAT?"-T

There was a long pause.

"Bla-mmph!"-T

Maka sighed. Finally!

"O-oi. Maka... Did you plan on Mifune asking Tsubaki out?" Soul rose from the dead and asked the inevitable.

"Well, no, that was a surprise, but it was good because Black Star was jealous." Maka smiled and dragged Blair for her monthly cat bath.

.

**The Closet Love**

"Fail, fail, fail, ooh, super fail, big fat fail, pass, fail, pass, pass, fail, average, average, fail..." Stein was grading tests... On types of weapons and meisters. Surprisingly, Black Star and Soul got an average.

This was the day most teachers dreamed about. Stein wanted to dissect their brains to see if they got abducted by aliens.

"_Ow._" Stein could feel the insanity knocking on his forehead.

Putting his hand on his hand, he leaned back in Mr. Swivel Awesomeness, or Mr. SA for short.

"_Crazy woman witch._" He closed his eyes.

"Ku ku ku... You called?" Medusa came out of the black pond of his mind.

"Ooh... New specimen..." Stein smiled insanely.

"Stein?" He woke up to a Marie shoving a drool covered stack of papers in front of him. The top one had a doodle of an apple on it.

…

"Maka-chan~ How are you?"

"What?"

"I need you to help me." Maka put a disgusted face on.

"I know what you're thinking. Medusa? The witch who freed the demon god needs my help?"

She twisted herself around Maka like a snake.

"But it's just not any kind of help. I need you to help me with my, ah, let's call it a _love_ problem."

"You see, Crona's father- No, nothing like _that_," she said after seeing Maka's horrified face.

"Anyway, Crona's father had an... _accident _after she was born," She went on, ignoring Maka's facial expression.

"So I need to find another one before she becomes of age." She turned to Maka with a triumphant face.

"D-do you have a person in mind?" Maka found her voice.

"Well..." Medusa shifted her eyes.

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Maka! Are you ok?" Soul burst into her room, sleepy.

"Nothing, nothing. But I expect you to wake up tomorrow early." She then turned and went to sleep.

...

"You know what to do?"

"Yes. For the millionth time, YES." Soul grumbled at being woken up at 5 am.

"You want to go talk to him or should I?"

"You. It was your idea. Why Medusa is another question..."  
"A good business woman never reveals her client's information."

A few minutes later...

"Why Maka! Why are you here so early?" Stein looked pissed.

"Kid has locked himself in a closet again! You need to get him out with threating threats like last time!"

"...I would have dissected him a long time ago is it wasn't for Shinigami..." He started for 'The Closet', famous because Kid once hid here for a record of 5 hours and 57 minutes until Stein told him that he would dissect his pet rock, Hannah, and marry his tape measurer, Anna.

"Oi, Kid, get out of the closet before I tilt the paintings in your house 55 millimeters." Soul was talking to the closet, which was weird, but the fact it was 'The Closet' deemed him sane once again.

"Kid, get out of there or I'm going to take Beelzebub and dissect it." Stein bent down to check the crack on the bottom of the closet.

No sound from 'The Closet.'

"Maybe you should check on him," Soul said. He rolled his eyes when Stein opened the door.

"Have fun!" Maka then pushed Stein into the closet, where a pair of slender arms slid around him, to provide a soft, yet unbreakable prison.

"Hello _Stein_."

Maka was proud of herself. Mission Impossible accomplished!

Soul just looked at the closet and shook his head sadly. Poor guy.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**The Love Triangle**

"Ho hum... What should we dissect today?" And another ordinary day began.

"Instead of dissecting somebody today," Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and froze up, "We are going to learn how to match your soul's to an almost perfect, s_ymmetrical_ degree."

"OOOHHH! REALLY?" Kid yelled, almost halfway over the pedestal/seat/desk row thing.

"Yes." Stein turned around, rummaging in his briefcase of doom.

He turned around holding Romero and Juliet.

Groans rang across the class. Class reading? Only nerds like that.

Soul looked at Maka, and sure enough, she was excited.

"A book? A corny love story, to add to it? How is that symmetrical?" Kid scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

Stein looked a bit cranky at the response he was getting.

"First of all, we are not going to read the book."

"_Phew!_"

"Second, this is merely an example of the soul match,"Calling for an dramatic pause, Stein continued, "The first way to connect your soul's wavelength without using Soul Resonance is through friendship."

He received blank stares.

"The second level is through a more intimate relationship, or the 'crush' point." More people perked up.

"The last way, the way in which you connect almost perfectly is through a relationship."

Smirking, he sat in his chair and gave a happy smile. Kid was instantly on edge. Stein smiling?

"You have to love your partner and be able to show public affection without shame." Most of the people there turned bright red. The way he said it made it sound like hugs and short pecks on the cheeks for kindergardners.

"Get started!"

…

"OHOHOHOHO! OF COURSE, I, BLACK STAR CAN PASS THE TEST EASILY! OHOHOHO!" Black Star was on table again, almost stepping on Kid's symmetrical hot dog and others'.

"Do it then." Kid was tired of the stomping and the almost brutal murder of hot dogs.

"Why don't you make out with Tsubaki right now then? How do we even know you are going out with Tsubaki? How do we know your even Black Star? Huh? HUH?" Kid had his aura of symmetrical goodness.

"I'm Black Star. Am I? Maka, tell me, am I really Black Star? You're the one who set me up, anyway? Am I Black Star!" He then proceeded to ask everyone around the table if he _was_ the godly Black Star.

Kid gave up, and pushed Tsubaki towards Black Star when Stein just happened to pass by.

"Ooh, very enthusiastic, Black Star. You pass for being the first person to finish."

Kid just walked away.

…

"Ugh. This is despicable. Love. He expects us to love someone and then make out in front of everybody in Shibusen."

"I think it's kind of sweet." Liz popped in.

Ki sighed. His partners are obviously a bit crazy.

"I mean, the kiss thing is obviously teacher's twisted mind at work, but for once he actually made sense, right Patti?"

"Yay, sense!" She clapped and headed for her giraffe pillow.

"See, Kid? Even Mr. Giraffe says it's OK to love someone you love!" Kid sweatdropped.

"That doesn't make sense but at the same time makes sense..." He simply stood up and walked away.

…

"Kid is bitter!" Maka said as she flung herself on the couch before Soul started his daily TV marathon.

"Of course he is. He couldn't eat his symmetrical hot dog." He reached for the milk in the back of the refrigerator.

"He has no love life! I sometimes even wonder if he's actually a teenage boy."

"You just noticed?"

…

"So, Soul, how do we get about this?"  
"The test?"  
"Kid's potential other! We can't do two thirds of Shibusen, because they wouldn't be his age, and we can't do half the girls in our class, because they're all taken! Plus, half of the half of girls aren't even symmetrical!" Maka slammed her paper onto Soul's desk.

Several scribbles and stick-people were drawn on the paper.

He sighed. Sometimes Maka was so stupid.

"Just use Liz and Patti." Maka stared at him as if Black Star's head came out of his shoulder.

"He knows them well, they know him well and stuff."

"But it wouldn't be symmetrical! Kid won't do anything if it's asymmetrical, remember?"

"What about the triangle thing?"

"A love triangle? Soul, you're a genius!"

"Now you notice?" Maka flew back to her pencil and had to sharpen it three times before finally finishing her plan.

…

"We can't bug his house. We can't stick him in a closet. We can't have the newbie tour because he practically owns Shibusen, we can't get him jealous, we can't do most of the original stuff."

Soul sighed. Maka was taking to long. He's the only audience, for goodness sake!

"So we're going to have to go with Plan A: Detective."  
"Eh?"

"Ask Liz and Patti what they think about Kid, then think of another plan with their information."

"...WTF?"

…

"Who has finished and has witnesses to prove it?"

3 hands raised, not counting Black Star's hyper hand wave.

"Yes Maka?"

"Stein-hakase, I cannot do the assignment because-"

"MAKA! ARE YOU OK? I FELT SOMETHING WAS WRONG SO I CAME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Spirit burst through the door and skidded to a stop by Mr. SA.

"...Senpai... I am in the middle of a class here... Unless you're here to volunteer as our main dissection for today."

Spirit looked panicked for a second and retreated into a corner.

"As I was saying, I cannot do the assignment because Mama says that having a relationship with my weapon could cause... problems." Maka turned a stony glare at Spirit, who hid his face in Mr. Corner 3.

Soul stared at her. "_Vicious..._"

"Yes, Harvard?"  
"What if your partner is the same gender as you?"

"You may skip the assignment then."

"Ok, then assignment must be finished in two weeks. People who don't finish are to have extra credit class. Dismissed."

…

"My symmetrical house is calling me... It's saying that there's a fly on side of a painting and no fly on the other! Let's go, Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....................." He was gone before he finished his last word.

"Liz! Can I ask you something?" Maka cut in. They were walking to their next class.

"Do you love Kid?" Liz choked and tripped over air.

"W-what?" Hair in her face, hat askew, it was a miracle Kid wasn't zooming by. (A metal super-glued fly could have something to do with it...)

"Do you love Kid?" Patti laughed and helped Liz up.

"Well... What do you think? He gave us food, clothes, and a house, let's us run around, have anything we want, he taught us manners, he..." Patti smiled at Liz.

"Basically he let in two street rats, didn't give fudge for what we did, and loved **us**." Liz looked at Maka, "Happy now?"

She frowned, "I wish Soul was here to tell if you guys were lying."

"We aren't. Because you aren't going to tell anyone... _**Right**_?" A scary looked came across the two girls' faces.

"Of course!"

She was lying, of course. Soul had yet to report his findings.

…

"Yo~ Wasup, Kid?" Soul put his arm across Kid's shoulders.

"Ho ho! God is now saying hi!" He put his arm around Kid's shoulders.

"I have to ask you a question! It's about the assignment~!" Soul had his 'Sourrrrrrrrlllllllll! Barakkuuuuuuuuuu Starrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' face on.

Dittos Black Star.

"Why? You," points at Soul, "Don't have to do it. YOU. Finished it only because I pushed Tsubaki towards you!"

"B-but..."

"No Buts! No cuts, no coconuts!"

"Do you luuurrrrrrrrrrrvvvv Liz and Patti?" They both asked.

"WHAT?" Kid choked and tripped over air. (Don't you just love copy and paste?)

"Well, they are symmetrical when they are guns. And they are very... presence filling. Etcetera."

Blank stares.

"Etcetera means and so on."

"Oh... Ok, bye now!" And they ran off.

…

"Of course! We have to just go with the flow! Give occasional nudges and pushes! It's so simple!"

Good thing Soul was wearing sunglasses from Maka's shiny face.

"They sub-consciously loved each other, mistaking it for family love! It's elementary, Soul!"

"Go with the flow?"

…

The next week was quiet. Too quiet.

Kid knew something was up. Maka would have been nagging at him to 'find the meaning of love' and Soul would have done his 'Sourrrrrrrrlllllllll! Barakkuuuuuuuuuu Starrrrrrr!' routine.

The next week was hell.

He was pushed onto Liz, to get punched for 'brushing past her chest' or slamming into Patti, which caused her to growl at him for the rest of the day.

Plus, Maka and Soul appeared EVERYWHERE he went. At the store. In the halls of Shibusen. Even in the bathroom. And that is freaky.

"Kid! Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Ugh!" This week so far was torture, Kid making trouble where ever he went.

"Giraffe, giraffe..."

Kid sighed. Why did his weapons have to be women? Symmetrical weapons too, so he can't toss them into the streets either.

"Plus you think Romeo and Juliet is stupid! How can that story be stupid! It so romantic-"

"You watched the movie, Liz. Movies don't count."

"So? The movie's better anyway! There's pictures instead of words!"

Kid sighed. Again.

"Oh giraffe, oh giraffe, where art thou giraffe? Tee hee hee!" Patti brought out her 5 ft. Giraffe. In a tux.

"Words are what make life! I should know, I was stuck in a book once, remember?"

"Pow!" Patti kicked an imaginary Black Star's _it_.

"Have you been hanging around Maka lately?"

"MAKA CHOP!" Patti hit an imaginary Soul over the head.

"I like reading, for your information!"

"Oh I know, you ripped up my magazine after reading it, saying that it was a bunch of asymmetrical junk!"  
"Cut, cut!" Patti took out her imaginary scissors.

"It was, with asymmetrical girls and asymmetrical clothing!"  
"Why were you looking at in the first place?"

"I was bored and Patti was in the library reading out loud a chapter book about Kenny the Giraffe!"  
"Yay~ Kenny!"

"So? You could have stuck ear-plugs in your ears!"  
"You were using them! You were at the salon and didn't want to hear all the hairdryers!"

"Voooooooooom!"

"We have an extra set!"  
"They were in your bathroom! You would have killed me if I went in there!"

Maka and Soul sweatdropped. Even they don't fight like that. Plus there was a lack of sound effects.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Even Black Star is less annoying than you are!" Kid instantly shrunk down into a rolling ball.

"Really?" His voice came out muffled through layers of symmetrical skin and clothing.

"O-of course not! Black Star is completely asymmetrical!"

"Yeah~!"  
"Black Star's asymmetrical-ness is less hideous than my asymmetrical-ness! I am trash, dirt, earthworms eat and poop me..." He would have hit his fist against the wall if he wasn't rolling on the floor.

"N-no way! He's too loud and he's annoying and..." Liz looked at Patti for assistance.

"Nope! Nee-chan has to figure this one out herself!" Patti walked faster towards the upcoming mansion.

"Patti had guts." Maka whispered.

"And muscles and a very scary face, including words." He whispered back.

"Besides, he can't even use me!"  
"Hah?"  
"His only weapon can be Tsubaki-chan, because she's so oblivious..."

"That is true. Liz, can you dust me off?" Soul and Maka saw Liz's sigh of relief.

"Besides, how is Romeo and Juliet awful, since I didn't read the book."

"I can summarize it in a few sentences. They fall in love. They are separated by angry parents, they run away together, one kills themselves, other kills themselves, the end."

"But they would die before being separated! Isn't that touching?"

"Nope. I wanna take a bath." And Kid began to walk faster.

"Why me?" Liz ran to catch up.

"Why us?" Maka and Soul stood from the bush they were hiding in, and both had the Why-me? Face on.

…

"Kid! Where's my magazine?"

"Kid~ Lookie at my drawing!"

"Of course you're not trash! You have symmetrical rings!"

"GET UP YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!"

Kid sighed. Through all the memories before Shibusen. He couldn't believe they still loved him even though he was the most asymmetrical being in the universe other than Soul and Black Star.

.

Liz was unhappy. Kid was a crazy, OCDed, hermit-ish person. He loved them. They loved him. Which is why did doesn't work out.

She knows Patti and Kid would be cute together, which leaves her in the background as an old maid, seeing as she could never leave her meister and sister.

Liz keeps it deep in her heart, but she likes Kid. Like like.

Which is why she doesn't look at the hotties who check her out on the street. She only glances at the male models in her magazines. It makes her feel weird, not doing things any other person her age would do.

That's why she has a little place in her heart for worrying about him.

Patti loved Kid. He was fun to tease, extremely kind, and cute. But she knew she could never ever hurt Kid or her sister. They are too precious. So there comes the stumper.

Kid loved them both oh so much. He could not bear to hurt either of them. Their asymmetrical-ness made them symmetrical. Which is why he ignored his occasional fan-girl.

…

"YOU KILLED HANNAH! NO, NOT HANNAH! WHY, WHY?" Kid was crying at the loss of his pet rock.

"Sowwy!" Patti wasn't 'sowwy.' Hannah was a potential love threat! It could interfere in Nee-chan and Kid's love!

Liz stared strangely at her sister. She saw Patti yell at Hannah for no apparent reason. Something about love and Kid.

A few seconds later Anna was found in the toilet... With the words LOVE KILLER written on it with Sharpie.

Kid was pissed. Pet rock dead. Tape measurer dead.

He promptly coughed up blood and fainted.

…

"Kid? Kid?" He woke up and saw two girls bending over him, worried looks on their faces.

"I-I dreamed that Hannah and Anna died..." He saw their stone-like faces and took it wrong.

"THEY ARE DEAD? NO, IT CAN'T BE! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

They both hugged him.

"It's ok, Kid~ We can buy another one!"  
"Yeah! And that one will have the ruler come out on both ends!"

"Thank you." Kid's voice came out under them.

"We will arrange a mall crawl tomorrow, then?" They smiled, knowing that it meant I love you too.

…

"So, Kid, I see you haven't finished the assignment."

"Actually..." He gave Liz and Patti five second kisses on their cheeks.

"That qualifies. I even asked Death Scythe." He gave a smug smile towards Stein.

"I'm going to kill Senpai later..."

Maka smiled, even her dad helped with it.

It was all worth it.

.

"Ok. We all know why this meeting has been called, right?" Kid called out.

All of Maka's 'clients' were in the room. A few were missing, like Soul's brother, Wes, and Medusa.

"Hai!"

"Even if we appreciate what Maka did, she needs to have a taste of her own medicine." Ox said. Everyone nodded.

"But with who?"

"Soul! He's her weapon, right?"

"Do we tell him?"

"... Of course not, idiots."

"WE'LL FRIGGIN CRUSH THEM!"

"OK! Ox, you make the plans, Patti, drop the plant, everyone else, act the plan out!"

"Yosh!"

…

"Maka! I need help with the homework!" Liz whined over the phone.

"Ok. I'll come over now!"

30 minutes later...

Maka walked in the room to see a shirtless and drenched Soul.

"Why are you wet?" He stared at her with glassed over eyes.

"A water pipe broke about 15 minutes ago. Every thing's ok except for Blair and me."

"Blair is...?"  
"Taking a shower at the creepy place your dad hangs out at."  
"Ah. Hey Soul, did you see who bust our pipes?"

"Hah?"

"Well, nothing natural can break those pipes. So it means somebody jacked it."

"... I thought I saw something blue..." Maka's face turned happy.

"They're setting us up!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. And you know what we're going to do about it?"

"Beat them up?"

"Play along."

"WHY?"  
"I want to let them think we're oblivious, and it's going to make them mad if they found out they were played. Again."

"Do I have to?" A inferior-being-don't-mess-with-me look was passed.

"Fine."

…

For a week there were embarrassing falls, awkward dates, and Maka's favorite, the hire-someone-to-gang-up-on-the-two-on-a-date.

They kissed, yes. Once, and it was a quick one.

Maka knew the signs of 'love.' She had them herself. It was only pitiful for a match-maker to not realize it. Maka didn't really care, though. Why would she? Soul was a perfectly good person, with the exception of the 'tiny-tits.' Of course, her handy weapons are always there.

Soul always had a soft-spot for Maka. Calling her tiny-tits was the first step. Getting a response from her(Even though it was _**so**_ painful) was the second step. Falling in love with her was the last. (What did you expect? With the [longing] stares and [cuddly] hugs.)

Kid had a dance-party-thing on Saturday.

Maka and Soul came, together, like everyone hoped. They had fun, like everyone suspected. Then they danced, of course, because it was one of those parties.

And of course, they had to switch partners very few minutes. It was that kind of dance.

So Maka's first partner was Kid.  
"You know." She started.

"Hn?"

"You really should think your plans out. Black Star's hair is really noticeable, especially if you know a pipe's almost impossible to break."  
"WHAT?" And then she switched to Black Star.

"You seriously need to learn how to make things look like accidents. There is a difference between a person and pipe."  
"Aha! Of course I knew that! I was planning that from the start!" And, rolling her eyes, Maka switched back to Soul.

In a few minutes it spread out: The match-maker knew about their plan!

"HOW?" Maka got half-tackled by Kim.

"Black Star."

"... BLACK STAR!"

"I THOUGHT WE SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO BE SEEN!"

"I did! But I guess Soul saw me and..."

"I would have guessed it anyway. Your tricks are so amateur." Maka sipped her punch.

"I would like to see you try better, hmm?" Liz said in a loud voice.

"..." She received a blank stare.

"Kiss Soul!" Patti yelled next to her sister.

Maka shrugged, and did as told.

.

"So, that's how I utterly and completely owned everyone there!" Maka was smiling as she told Wes what happened at the party.

"Geez. I wish I was there to see it." He whistled.

Soul suspected Wes only came here to visit Marie instead of 'spending quality time with my little brother and his new sister-in-law.'

Oh well. He could cuddle with Maka later. When Wes was asleep.

He had a couple of sleeping pills somewhere....

-o-

IT'S FINSIHED!

Anyway, this was supposed to be a one shot, but since it was so long (26 pages. Do you guys feel my devotion? Hah?) it was cut in half.

I hope you enjoyed it! If not, your time will be refunded with boos, and if you have any suggestions, please review!


End file.
